dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Noah Ṡalinnis
Noah Ṡalinnis, is the main protagonist of future fan fiction, "King of the Sky". He is a well-known fighter-for-hire in the supernatural world, known for his mastery of martial arts and advanced weapons expert, capable of using 100 magical weapons and treasures. To this day, he is well known by organizations such as Grauzauberer of the Magician Association, Grigori, The Vatican, and other major pantheons around the world. Appearance: Noah is a tall, well-postured young man with a delicate and handsome looks, standing at height of 6'1 ft., showing leans, but muscular-body built with white short shoulder length hair. His prominent features are his wild silver-blonde hair and red eyes and wearing a green-colored stone necklace given by his mother for good-luck charm. He also wears a cross-shaped earrings. In his attires, he is wearing a light-brown leather overcoat with a fur collar over a dark-blue shirt with undershirt under and wears a black pants with large white belt hovering over his wast with two more small belts, and has brown shoes to compliment his outfits. Usually he is home-schooled due to his occupation as a artist, but he does wear different school uniforms for stake-outs. Recently, he is seen wearing the Ryoukuu High School uniform. Personality: Despite his looks, Noah comes across as a laid-back, sociable personality. He is seen reliable and humble person who gets along on friendly terms to everyone he meets. He is also somewhat lazy from his task, but manage to complete it greatly. Despite his somewhat lazy and laid-back personality, he is a very clever, and calculating young man who is serious and knows his way on how to deal with the situations at hand. One of his main personalities is that he possess a very compassionate and gentle heart to those he is closed with, especially his closed friends, family, and allies which his mother commented that it was inherited from his grandfather's compassionate charisma. This feat was demonstrated as he is seen on reading story book for his little sisters during their bed times, and sometime act out the scene in order to make them laugh and smile. Surprisingly, he also possess a battle-maniac trait. Noah loves a good fight with strong opponents, where he becomes prideful, and somewhat cocky at times during the fighting. But, his arrogant, boastful pride is backed up with his combat prowess and tactical knowledge to overcame his opponents. He never holds any general hatred in his heart to anyone, as he believes that he only pities and useless to understand their cause and actions, and sometime outright insult them in the face. His pride is also unfailing as when his own blows got reflected to him with equal or greater power, he is not surprised he got injured by his own attacks and analyze on how to take his opponent more efficiently. His pride also does not seem to prevent him from acknowledging the strength of others, as he openly acknowledged the strength of Vali Lucifer and Satanael during his fights with them. History: Noah Ṡalinnis was was originally named Mikami Yoshinobu, a normal resident who lived in a different world, where he was living his life as a professional illustrator for fantasy and children's book illustration. He had hobbies like anime, games, manga, and light novels, typical of being a otaku, but backed up with professional experiences as artist. He never gone out with a girl, since he was demanded all the time for his skills. He also practiced every day meditation and had been trained in different martial arts for stress-relief. Eventually, his life came to an end due to overworking on demanding project and dealing with his past problems. As he ponders on how his life was, a voice called out to him, asking for a new life with a little more comfort and excitement along the way. The man asked the voice on why it would send him to a different world, only to answer with compassionate sympathy and pity out of his first parts of his life. After a moment of conversation, the man decided to be reincarnated in a different world by the voice, and blessed him with abilities and life that would make up for his first life. After their meeting was over, his reincarnation began in the world he knew. It was that he ended upon the world of High School DxD, setting in years before Slash/Dog timeline would appear. He was born as a young baby boy named Noah Ṡalinnis, the 3rd child born in the Ṡalinnis household. He was born between Lugh, the God of Sun from Irish Mythology and Isabella Ṡalinnis, the daughter of Vasco Strada, the strongest exorcist ever to lived. They were residing in a small house in Japan for a time. As he was born, he release a wave of comforting warmth around the room, in which his mother, Isabella named him "Noah", which in Hebrew it meant "Comfort; long-lived". As he was growing up from childhood, he would often trained in the household's combat techniques and magic spells, runes, inscription and etc. for knowledge. All the while he was training, he eventually met the young Ikuse Tobio and Toujou Sae who was living near the neighborhood. He would often play with them from time to time, where they became best friends. Overtime, Noah and his family moved to Ireland, although he promised the two of them that he'll come back someday. After he moved into Ireland and spend few years, he would meet his other childhood friend, Dante Cristaldi.In their free time, they would often go out on a nearby town's forest to play parkour tag on each other, playing video games for hours with soda and junk foods for championships, and prank the local kids and neighbors from time to time. Over time, they became the best of friends. At the age of 15, Noah is a well-known fighter-for-hire in the supernatural world, known for his mastery of martial arts and advanced weapons expert, capable of using 100 magical weapons and treasures. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Combatant: Ever since his childhood, Noah possesses an immense, innate talent for both armed and unarmed combat. Under his father and grandfather's training, Noah's fighting skills developed at an accelerate rate, eventually becoming strong enough to fight equivalently against top-tier High-Class Devils to Ultimate-Class Devils with efficient power and superior skills. Azazel mentioned that his godly power inherited from his father Lugh, the powerful lineage of his grandfather, Vasco Strada, the Sacred Gear through the power of Alphecca Tyrant, and his innate talent in combat skills, he could be one of the strongest demigods there is. Light Manipulation: As son of Lugh, the God of Sun of Irish Mythology, Noah possess an immensely powerful light-based abilities. Lugh, the strongest Sun God stated that out of all children in his family, Noah's light manipulation is considered as strongest where his light is an akin to that of the sun, the force of all life. He usually manipulate his light powers by creating a miniaturized sun to burn his opponents down. He can also imbued his light into his weapons for burning effects. Immense Strength: As the son of Lugh, the God of Sun from Irish Mythology and Isabella Ṡalinnis, the daughter of Vasco Strada, Noah is considerably powerful amongst the younger demigod in existence. Due to his unique heritage and constant training in his childhood, he possess a considerable physical prowess despite his lean, body builds. His grandfather, Vasco Strada mentioned that his body was build with impulse and stamina in mind to the extreme in order to maximize his natural combat efficiency. In result, his physical blows are considered to be at top-tier High-Class Devils to Ultimate-Class Devils. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Noah is a skilled master hand-to-hand combatant. After training with his father and grandfather, along with memories from his previous life of training martial art and reading related mangas, light novels, and animes, his martial arts are comparable to his father and grandfather's. This feat was mentioned by Dulio Gesualdo, one of the top-ranking Exorcists from Vatican that Noah's martial art prowess is a force to be reckon with where he is both knowledgeable and skilled in many forms of human fighting techniques to overwhelm his opponents. As a testament to his combat prowess, Noah himself demonstrated as he was using Aikido with his staff, redirecting the force back at an opponent, poked his opponent's pressure points to cause internal damages, and finally, delivering a wide varieties of kicks and punches in quick succession to his opponents. Weapon Master: After training from his father, Lugh on different weaponries, Noah is a master weapon user who can use more than hundred of magic weapons. These included, spears, swords, staffs, polearm, bows, knives, axes, and even modern weaponries like guns, rifles, bazookas, grenades and etc. Due to the accomplishment, he can use different weapons for different situations to adjust and counteract immediately. Dulio Gesualdo, one of the top-ranking Exorcists from Vatican mentioned that he manage to kill a demonic monster with set of chopsticks. Master Spearsman: While being a weapon master, Noah's true expertise of weapon lies in spears. He is well-versed in spearsmanship and demonstrates extraordinary proficiency where he makes full use of his staffs and spears by bending it flexibly, making it possible for him to weave his halberd around obstacles to land hits on his opponent or avoid harming the innocent. Master Technician: It was mentioned by Dante Cristaldi, a master swordsman that Noah is a genius Technique-Type fighter as he polishes his divine aura, martial arts, and skills to the utmost efficiency with continuous training and repetitions. It was proven that he was able to overwhelm dozens of powerful opponents who were stronger physically by combination of optimal powers and superior techniques. Immense Durability: One of his strongest attributes is his extreme toughness and durability that greatly surpasses that of common sense. Due to his unique heritage and constant training with his father and grandfather, Noah gained a a body with extraordinary durability despite his lean, body looks. It was demonstrated that he took on dozens of High-Class Devil's demonic power and magic attacks head on with only minor injuries, commenting that "it was only a bug bite." Azazel noted that his physical prowess was trained to the extreme from his father and grandfather during his childhood. Immense Speed: Noah has remarkable speed in combat, often referred to as God-Speed. He proven this feat by keeping up with and fend off attacks from his older brother, Diego and other Armor-Type Balance Breaker users. Immense Stamina: Noah has remarkable stamina being capable of fighting for an extended period of time without tiring out against strong opponents due to his continuous physical conditioning by his grandfather and father from the age of 6. Expert Magician: Due to his mother's teaching in the magic and sorceries, he is a skilled magician. He is proficient in magic ranging from Space and Time Magic, Duplication Magic, Illusion Magic, Norse magic, Elemental Magic, and Runic Symbols. But, his true strength relies on the knowledge and research in magic and sorcery ranging from different faction's magic spells, calculations, and formulas to formed and developed anti-spells and methods against fighters who relies on magic and related abilities. Due to this skills, Noah is also classified as a Wizard-Technique Type due to his wide varieties in fighting techniques, divine powers, sacred gear, and magics. Master Tactician: Despite deeming himself inferior in mind compared to the likes of genius tacticians like Azazel, Dulio Gesualdo, Ikuse Tobio and etc. Noah has shown to be a capable leader, having to lead a team mixed unexpectedly and working them in the most efficient, best way possible. He is also a tactical combatant, preferring to fight opponents using combination of analytical observation, gauging combat strength of his opponents, analyze their skills, abilities, powers, techniques and strategies, and coming up with flexible and adaptable strategies to overwhelm his opponents even in the heat of battles. Master Inventor: Due to his father's reputation as a God of Crafts, Noah is a skilled craftsman with the fact that he first started creating his own magic weapons and gadgets at early age. From early childhood, he would investigate, study, and invent mythical weapons and objects. He would also incorporate modern technologies of the Human World into his mythical craftsmanship in order to get the maximum, efficient results of his tools. Perceptive Combatant: Noah is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level and keen on capable of deducing the nature of other people's Sacred Gear's powers and discern weakness and abilities in the users, even one that he barely sees. Pro-Level Artist: '''Due to his previous life as a professional illustrator for children's book and entertainment, Noah is an accomplished illustrator whose highly recognized by both the Human and Supernatural World. In fact, Noah stated that over 1/3 of his entire earnings is from his contract jobs, freelancing, and commissions for companies. Equipments: '''Alphecca Tyrant ( ): Noah's Longinus and one of main weapons. The Alphecca Tyrant is considered as new generation of Longinus after the original 13. It is said to be the ultimate Defensive/Counter-Based-Type Sacred Gear and when fully mastered, the user becomes the embodiment of suppression, capable of nullifying any law in the existence. It has the ability to generate, control and manipulate a powerful stasis field for offensive and defensive purpose in the battle. * Stasis Field: Through the Alphecca Tyrant, Noah is capable of creating a powerful stasis field in a a powerful gray-blue aura, capable of slowing down and even completely stops any and all movement in its area of effect. * Suppression: Within the stasis field created by Alphecca Tyrant, Noah can also able to nullify and counters all offensive forces, shielding the user from enemy attacks * Life-Drain/Imbue Manipulation: Noah can able to manipulate the surrounding life force of living and non-living things. He can able to drain and wither the life force, or capable of imbuing life force onto living things for healing effects. Holy Spear - Escanor: Noah's exclusive polearm spear and one of main weapons. A large mix polearm/halberd spear with Its length is equal to Noah's height, and its blade has an overall silver-blade with the sharp part being dark-gray. It also has a red-colored, rune symbols carved into the middle part for magical effect of extending, shrinking, and expanding. For its abilities, it has the power to generate a radiate an intense wave of holy aura and light/heat capable of melting metal and vaporizing stones easily. '108 Tools of the Gods: '''This is a collection of Noah's hundreds of magical weapons and treasures to support him in the battle. These items included swords, staffs, spears, lances, axes, bows, knives, pistols, revolvers, bazookas, grenade, rifles, cannons, and etc. Quotes: "''Do you know one of the beautiful things about life? It's not about dying now that is beautiful, it's about dying with a smile that you feel that your life was meaningful to the end! But...! Those who would laugh their final moment has no right to live in this world!" Trivia: * The inspiration on creation of Noah was inspired from the author's interested in different mythologies. And during his research, the author believed that it would be awesome if there were introduction of mythology besides from Three Factions...since there are way too many common fanfic focusing on OC's background from Three Factions mainly.... * Noah's appearance and personality is based off of Crow Armbrust, one of the main characters from Legend of the Heroes: Cold Steel series. * Noah's abilities is based off of different characters from anime and manga/manhwa franchise. ** Martial Arts: The God of High School (Ssam-Su Taekkyeon & Kyokushin Karate & Hallyang Style Pumba) & Kengan Ashura (Niko-Style) ** Powers & Abilities: Escanor's Sunshine and Monochrome from Feng Shen Ji. * Noah's theme soundtrack is Giorno theme from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. * Noah's hobbies are arts (illustrations), cooking, and listening to music. * According to Dulio, one of Noah's close friends that Noah is a simple, honest, and kind man who only wishes the best for his closed ones. Feeling his friend's kind but lonely belief, Dulio would often introduce girls who possess gentle, kind, and graceful heart, but he would only to be "friend" zoned the girls for many times, in which Dulio is feeling comically frustrated. * According to Noah, he wishes to let relationships be naturally met and developed over time to know and date girl since he didn't have girlfriend in his previous life. * Within the world of DxD, there are only five individuals who knew about his origin as a otherworlder (reincarnator). and those are: ** Noah Ṡalinnis ** Indra ** Shiva ** Great Red ** Ophis * According to his mother Isabella, Noah's dream is to be a professional illustrator for children's book and become a good husband and father to his family since he believes that having a loving relationship with his family is good enough to make him happy. It was something that Noah longed for since he didn't have that in his previous life. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demigod Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:King of the Sky